1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gate latches, and more particularly pertains to an improved gate latch which securely retains a latch bar in a locked position and which may be easily opened to allow the gate to be swung open in either of two opposite directions. The gate latch of the present invention is primarily designed for use with the type of gate utilized on farms and ranches to contain livestock. These gates are frequently pushed against by animals and are subject to considerable forces from wind. Thus, a secure latching mechanism is required which will be resistant to inadvertent opening and which is also easily openable when required. Additionally, it is a great convenience for these gates to be openable in either of two opposite directions, as required. In order to provided these advantages, the present invention discloses a novel gate latch of a simple construction which provides a secure latching mechanism which allows a gate to be opened in opposite directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of gate latches are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a gate latch is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,054, which issued to B. Storch on May 15, 1973. This patent discloses a safety fence including a plurality of posts having brackets and telescoping rails which are coupled to and supported by the brackets. A latching mechanism is provided for securing the members in aligned relation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,203, which issued to R. Werner et al on Dec. 10, 1974, discloses a supporting scaffold structure utilizing a special bracket to retain a toeboard to a supporting stage independently of any hand rail. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,453, which issued to O. Amburgey on Apr. 27, 1976, discloses a portable safety barrier having a selectively openable barrier retained in a closed position by a latch mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,598, which issued to G. Mansour on Jan. 10, 1978, discloses a mechanical security device or door guard in the form of an elongated latching member arranged to extend laterally across and in close proximity to a door when closed for positively maintaining the door in a closed position. One end of the latching member is pivotally connected to a vertical door jam located adjacent the edge of the door provided with the handle and the other end of the latching member is removably received by a generally J-shaped clip carried by the other vertical door jam to which the door is hingedly connected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,596, which issued to J. Jones et al on Mar. 27, 1984, discloses a removable safety barricade having a gate secured by a latching mechanism having a single pivotal retaining member biased by a spring to a closed position to secure a latch bar within a channel member. The latching mechanism allows opening of the gate in only one direction.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to gate latches, none of these devices disclose a gate latch having a pair of pivotal retaining members for retaining a latch bar within a channel member and including handle portions for selectively opening the retaining members to allow opening of the gate in either of two opposite directions. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of gate latches, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such gate latches, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.